This invention relates to pipe troughs of the kind which are incorporated into apparatus for transporting pipe between a lower position and an upper position.
Past apparatus for handling pipe for transfer between lower and upper positions include dollies for supporting one end of a pipe as it is rolled along a track. Other such apparatus include a pipe trough having an hydraulic ram at one end thereof. The ram includes a rod having a plate mounted at its end for abutment against the end of a pipe. Extension of the ram rod slides pipe along the trough.
Past pipe troughs also include arms for unloading a pipe when the trough is in a lowered condition. The arms are elevatable by a ram positioned beneath each arm. Elevation of the arms ejects the pipe to one side of the trough.
The design of past troughs has been deficient in several respects. The aforementioned rams and dollies for moving pipe longitudinally along the trough have proved insufficient for use with large drilling pipe and casing of the type currently in use for the drilling of deep wells. Furthermore, it has been found that when apparatus for moving pipe longitudinally in the trough is combined with pipe ejecting arms of the kind above described, the arms and rams operating them may be easily damaged by the apparatus for moving pipe longitudinally in the trough.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a pipe trough having apparatus for moving pipe longitudinally in the trough for use with large and heavy drilling pipe and casing.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide such apparatus which moves pipe longitudinally in the trough in a stable manner and at an even speed.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide improved pipe unloading arms which conceal the rams operating the arms from damage when the arms are in a pipe-ejecting condition.
The instant invention includes a V-shaped pipe carrier mounted for longitudinal movement in a pipe trough body also having a V-shaped cross-section. The trough body includes an endless loop of chain on each side thereof, such chain being mounted on sprockets at the front and rear ends of the trough body and being power driven by a hydraulic motor. The upper run of each chain is in a channel which includes a slot along its length to permit a flange mounted on the carrier to extend into the channel. Rollers bear against upper and lower surfaces of the channel and each chain is attached to its respective flange. Lateral openings are spaced along the length of the trough. Pipe unloading arms are pivotally attached at one side of each opening to the trough body. A ram is pivotally connected beneath each arm between the trough body and the arm. Ram extension lifts the arm into a pipe-ejecting condition. Downward-extending shields are mounted on either side of each arm thereby shielding each unloading arm's associated ram when the arm is in a pipe-ejecting condition.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent when the following detailed description is read in view of the accompanying drawings.